Just Call Out my Name
by the-Mad-Majesty-of-Muchness
Summary: A poem I wrote as a spur-of-the-moment thing yesterday with an important announement in the AN at the bottom. Rated because I'm kind of paranoid XD


**AN: This is my second attempt at poetry (for my first, see "Ring in the River") and the reason I'm not posting it under the same category is simple: This particular poem is supposed to be something that Elphaba, perhaps, wrote for, oh, let's say...upset baby that won't stop crying. (Fiyero's kid, so no suprise there. Demanding attention all the time, just like Daddy, haha! jk, jk) Or, not nessecarily a baby, even, if you prefer. Maybe just a little kid, five years old, perhaps? It's all a matter of perception and what you picture in your mind's eye. Anyway, I'm sure you get the idea, so I hope you like it. **

**Please review, leave your thoughts, comments, etc., and I'm always open to suggestions, constructive criticism, that kind of thing. Especially if your names are, oh, let's just say for example...Linda, Rylee, and/or Bree and you've perhaps, metaphorically speaking, popped up in a story or two of mine. *coughcough_hint_coughcough* (Seriously, I wanna hear from you three, especially Linda & Rylee. Bree PMs me all the time, but I haven't heard from either of you in _ages_ and ya'll 3 are my bestest gal pals on here, so if you two are still alive, please send me a sign, chicas.)**

**I may also translate this into the Arjiki tribal language and post that version as a 2nd chapter. I dunno, I have to think about it, because translating to and from Arjiki can be a lot of work, so just give me a little while to think about whether or not I feel like doing all that work, and we'll see, alright? *smiles* If I do decide to do it, I might not get it posted for awhile, because I've numerous other things to work on right now, and I really need to get my butt in gear, haha!**

**Anyway, I hope you like it, enjoy!**

**Love ya, my pretties!  
>-Maggie the Mad Majesty of Muchness<strong>

* * *

><p>JUST CALL OUT MY NAME<br>(All I need is You)

When all is lost,  
>And the world in despair,<br>Just call out my name.  
>You know I'll be there.<p>

I love you, my darling.  
>You know it's true.<br>I love you, my dear.  
>All I need is you.<p>

When you lose hope  
>And the world seems to end,<br>Just call out my name.  
>I'll be your friend.<p>

I love you, my sweet.  
>You know that I do.<br>I love you, my pretty.  
>All I need is you.<p>

So the next time you feel  
>That you're all alone,<br>Or you find yourself lost  
>And a long ways from home,<br>Just call out my name.  
>I'll be by your side,<br>And there I shall stay  
>For all the night-tide.<p>

I love you, my gift  
>From heaven above.<br>I love you, my angel,  
>With the strongest<br>Of loves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now for your local updates, brought to you live from Mt. Olympus Studios, sponsored by Hephaestus TV.<strong>

***Rose & Alice are sitting a news an****nchor desk & Alice is grinning her copyrighted Uberly Over-Sized Pixie Grin***

**Rose: Good afternoon, everybody. I'm Rosalie Hale-  
>Alice: And I'm Alice Cullen, here to keep you updated on everything going on here at The Ravendesk of Lenore Incorporated.<br>Rose: *looking something on laptop sitting on desk next to her* We've just received an urgent PSA from Her Mad Majesty. Jasper, if you would be so kind?  
>Alice: PSA?<br>Rose: Public Service Announcement.  
>Alice: Ah.<strong>

***screen goes to Jasper standing outside the Emerald Palace holding a microphone***

**Jasper: Thanks, Rosie. Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, this is Jasper Hale reporting to you live from outside the Emerald Palace, even though I don't have the faintest idea what in the name of all that is holy the Palace has to do with this story.  
>Emmett: *from behind camera* You're a field reporter, Jazzy! <em>*Jazz closes his eyes &amp; takes a deep breath thru his nose*<em> You've gotta have a location to report from, _*Jazz rolls his eyes* _it doesn't matter if it's related to the story or not! If you don't have a location, you're not a field reporter, you're a newsroom reporter, like Maggie's dad!  
>Jazz: *through teeth in frustration* THANK YOU, Emmett, for that oh-so-informative little tidbit. Now please just <em>shut. Up.<em> Do your cameraman duties.  
>Em: *snickers* You said "duties." *giggles*<br>Jazz: *forcing smile* ANYWAY, as I was saying before the tiny person behind the camera-  
>Em: HEY!<br>Jazz: *ignores him* -so rudely interrupted me, Maggie has, indeed, sent out an urgent PSA. _*screen splits in half to show Rose & Alice on one side* _The PSA was sent out all over the community earlier today via thousands of magical bubbles such as this one, *points to magic bubble hovering near his shoulder* courtesy of Lady Glinda. According to the bubbles, Her Mad Majesty is currently at work on the next "Official Owner's Guide & Manual" chapter, and expects to have it up within the next two weeks or so.  
>Alice: Has the time frame been confirmed yet, or is it still just a guesstimate?<br>Jazz: ...Well, if everything goes as planned, the time frame should be a permanant thing, but as everyone in the community knows from experience, things rarely ever go exactly as a writer plans.  
>Rose: ...Alright, Jazz, thanks for that.<br>*pause*  
>Alice: Jazzy?...Hey, Jasper, babe, can you hear us?<br>Jazz: ...Yeah, I hear ya.  
>Em: He's going deaf!<br>Jazz: CAN IT, EMMETT!  
>Rose: *laughs* Alright, thanks for that report, Jasper, see ya later, 'kay?<br>Jazz: 'Kay, bye.**

***screen goes back to normal***

**Alice: Well, there ya have it, folks, straight from the Horse's mouth!  
>Rose: Or the magic bubble, as the case may be.<br>Alice: *giggles* Yeah, go with what she said, it's better.  
>Rose: That's all we have for now, but check our website every now and then, it gets updated every half hour by our Head Technichian, so be sure to keep an eye out for new announcements.<br>Alice: That's www dot ravendeskolympus dot com. See you next time, and have a great day, everybody! This has been a live report, brought to you straight from our studios, courtesy of Hephaestus TV. I'm Alice Cullen-  
><strong>**Rose: -And Rosalie Hale, signing off. **

***cuts to commercial*  
><strong>


End file.
